


In The Business

by leonheart2012



Series: In Which Prompto Is Surprisingly Kinky [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, But he's rolling with it, But so is Prom so it's okay, Eating Disorders, First Person, Gladio's POV, Gladio's so thirsty, Love at First Sight, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn With Plot, Prom's Eating Disorders, Sexually Confused Gladio, The word sexy is used way too many times, Trans Male Character, Trans Prompto Argentum, Vaginal Sex, cute couple, pornstar AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23310889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonheart2012/pseuds/leonheart2012
Summary: Prompto's new to the industry, so Gladio is asked to make a couple of videos with him to introduce him to the scene. He's unsure, because he's always considered himself to be straightl, so what is he going to do when he immediately falls for the cute blonde sitting in the dingy hotel room they're filming in?(have a lot of sex with that blonde)
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Series: In Which Prompto Is Surprisingly Kinky [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1404655
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	In The Business

**Author's Note:**

> Do I have a lot of other projects that I have yet to finish? Absolutely. Are they also getting worked on? Yeah, kinda. I'm so sorry I took a ten thousand word detour, but I promise new chapters for both Blush Blush and Through the Window are coming...soon...maybe...  
> Right now, I kinda don't want to lose the motivation for this one, because what I have planned is SO GOOD.

“He’s not done anything like this before,” my agent says to me as I get out of the car, “so go easy on him, alright?”

“You remember that I’m _straight_ , right?” I ask him with a glare, but he shrugs me off.

“You remember how much you’re getting _paid_ for this, right?” He shoots back. “Just do it. He’s trans anyway. Just fuck him, get your paycheck, and you can go on your merry ways. Is it really such a big issue?”

I’m starting to regret agreeing to this. I’d started regretting it as soon as I’d signed the contract. Two videos, one session, with the studio’s newest recruit. Since I’m their most popular male star, they wanted to pair us together to get some great views. Of course, that meant that I’d have to have sex with a man – and no matter how many time I hear the ‘but he’s trans’ argument, I still can’t quite justify it.

Until I factor in the money. It’s more than I’ve ever been offered – almost twice as much – and I couldn’t believe my eyes when I saw it.

 _That’s right, just think about the money._ I think to myself as I enter into the building and go up to the third floor. They’ve rented out this shitty hotel room on the city outskirts, a shady place where at least three of the employees look like they’re high on the job.

I get into the room as quickly as possible and peer through the camera crew to the boy sitting on the bed. Due to their privacy policies, I’ve not seen him before. I catch a glimpse of him, and my heart stops. He’s fidgeting nervously with a bracelet, his skinny pale shoulders uncovered by his tank top. I can see that he’s binding, not having had the means or desire to get top surgery. His blonde hair is styled to look like he’s already just had the best sex of his life and his eyes, while currently darting around the room like a caged animal looking for escape, are a startling violet, like he’s wearing contacts.

I remember to breathe again just as I’m about to pass out, and his eyes find mine. Suddenly, I feel like I have to comfort him. I have to hold him in my arms and never let him go. I have to…

I’m by his side in seconds. “Hey.” I say, and he jumps slightly. “First time?” I ask with what I hope is a gentle smile.

He seems to relax. “Yeah...you the guy who’s going to be ‘breaking me in’?”

I wince slightly at the phrase, but keep my smile in place. “Yeah. Don’t worry, I’ll take good care of you.”

The director tells us that he’s ready, and the guy starts stripping off his shirt. I place my hand on his arm, and he looks up at me curiously. I feel heat flood into my cheeks. “You don’t have to take it off if you don’t want to.”

He shrugs, but looks mildly grateful for the choice. “It’s fine. I have to take my binder off anyway. They’re not exactly fun during high-energy activities. Besides,” he smiles at me, and I try not to look at it directly, lest my heart explode, “don’t want it to get all sweaty while we have sex.”

“Y-yeah...”

“Okay. Let’s get started, boys.” The director says, and we get onto the bed. “Alright, we want this to be as natural as possible, so just start kissing and touching, and we’ll go from there.”

I place my hand on his soft cheek, and silently thank my past self for accepting this job. Slowly, so he doesn’t get spooked again, I lean in and start to kiss him. His lips are so soft. His eyelashes flutter against my cheek. I want to pull him in closer, ravage him. Instead, I roll us over so he’s on top, his knees either side of my hips, and he gasps softly – _cute_ – pressing deeper into the kiss.

His tongue slides into my mouth first, and I let him take control, content to have him lead me to where he wants to go. His hips roll against mine, and he groans against my lips. I roll us over and start kissing him more fiercely, holding his body close to mine.

My heart’s beating so fast, I can barely hear anything else. I caress his body, skirting around his breasts, but he pulls one hand back up to one, encouraging me to squeeze. I do, and he moans, the sound going right to my dick. I want to be inside him, _now_.

I move my hand down to his crotch and run my fingers over the outside of his underwear. “Can I?” I ask, and he nods, lifting his hips to help me in getting them off.

Without the fabric in the way, I help him spread his legs, then dip my fingers into him, watching reverently as he arches up, groaning. “Finally.” He whispers, and I can’t help but agree. I’ve wanted to be in this position since I laid eyes on him.

I kiss him again, and he clings to me like he’s drowning. I thrust my fingers deep inside him, and he keens, grasping my arm. I suck marks onto his neck, wanting to claim him as mine, mine, _mine_ , and he only pulls me closer.

When he convulses in orgasm, it takes me a moment to realise what’s happened. I take my fingers out, and he whimpers. “Sorry,” I whisper, “got a little carried away there.”

“It’s fine.” He pants. “Felt really good.”

“Well, you did cum, so I would expect so.”

He gives that statement a breathless laugh, and it causes a flutter to start inside me. I kiss him again.

“Right, that was great.” The director says, and I look over, suddenly remembering that we’re filming a porno...or, we’re supposed to be. “Let’s take five, give them some time to recover.”

Assistants come forward with drinks and light snacks, but I refuse them, just watching the young man I’d just made orgasm from only my fingers. I try to remember what he’d sounded like while he came, but I can’t; I was too focused on his beautiful face, staring into those mesmerising eyes, looking at his cute pink mouth, stroking through his silky blonde hair.

He catches me staring and smiles shyly at me, coming over. “That was really something.”

“Yeah...can I...ask you a personal question?”

“Sure, go for it, big guy.” He takes a sip of his drink, and I watch him swallow, feel myself swallow too.

“Why did you become a porn star?”

“Oh.” He drops his hand, resting it on his lap. “Well,” he flushes, “all of my partners before me...haven’t really been all that great at...uh... _satisfying_ me, you know? So I thought...if anyone knows how to have sex, it’s the guys in porn, right? So, uh, I decided to give it a shot. Then, when the guys at my agency saw me, they told me they were going to have a big debut for me. They think I’ll make it big in this industry.”

“You will.” I say immediately, and he looks over at me. I flush. “I mean...you were making really good faces...and usually, trans guys get a lot of money for doing this kind of thing. Because there aren’t many. Not that you’re not good, but...”

He laughs. “Don’t stress it so much, man, you can say it.”

“Say what?”

He winks at me. “You think I’m cute.”

I flush even hotter. “I...I _don’t_.” A blatant lie. “Whatever. Let’s just get back to the shoot, okay?”

He chuckles, but doesn’t argue with me. He gets back onto the bed and beckons me over, and I go over and climb on top of him.

“Alright, start rolling the cameras again.” The director says.

I start kissing him again, this time on top, my body caging him in. His hands come up and grip the back of my neck, my hip, his fingers digging in, dragging me closer. I moan into his mouth, the sound totally out-of-character for me. I’m usually almost silent on my sets, allowing whatever guy who’s watching to become fully immersed into it; it’s one of the reasons I’m so popular. But something about the young man underneath me is setting my whole body on fire. I have to have him closer.

Slowly, I make my way down his body until I’m eye-level with his dick and hole, then experimentally stick my tongue into him. His hand shoots out and pulls me away.

“Not that.” He says breathlessly, and I oblige him, instead thrusting my fingers back into him. He arches and moans. “Yeah, that’s good...” He says.

“Front or back?” I ask, and he blinks in surprise.

“Well, if I have a choice...” He looks over to the director, who nods, and he bites his lip. “Back, please...”

I immediately shift my focus from his front to his back, thumbing drily at his hole. He reaches over to the nightstand where there are a bunch of toys and other sex stuff, and he hands me a condom and some lubricant.

“I didn’t clean myself earlier.” He says by way of explanation, and I nod, rolling the condom over my fist.

After squeezing some lubricant out, I spread the viscous liquid over his ass, dipping my fingers in. He’s quite loose already, and I can tell that he’s had anal sex multiple times. Something I will absolutely not identify as jealousy stirs in my chest, and I instead focus on opening him up nice and wide to make way for my cock.

He moans when I fit two fingers into him, and he grabs my wrist that’s holding his thigh. “Keep going.” He breathes desperately, and I add another finger. I’ve not really had much anal sex before, but I’m still amazed at how easily he’s taking me.

He whimpers as I add the fourth, gripping my wrist tighter. “You alright?” I ask, and he nods hastily.

“Hurry.” He answers. “I need...please...fuck me.” He looks so thoroughly debauched, and I can hardly deny him; I’m just as horny as he is. I roll the condom off my hand and open a new one, sliding it over my cock and giving it a few good strokes.

“You okay?” I ask again, hovering at his entrance.

“Yes.” He says, exasperated. “If you’re going to take this long, I might as well be on top again.”

I try not to cum instantly at just the mere suggestion. I would follow this kid to hell and back if he would only ask. Instead, I thrust inside, just going shallowly at first, nice and slow.

His hands find my shoulders, and he pulls me down so he can kiss me again. Before long, he’s got his legs wrapped around my waist, his face buried into my neck as he moans loudly. Usually, I don't like it when my partners are loud in bed, but this time, I just want to hear more of his voice.

“Yeah, cry out for me baby.” I whisper against his hair, and he whimpers. Tilting his head back, he connects our lips again, panting into my mouth.

“Can we turn around? I know you can fit that huge thing deeper in me.”

It takes my sex-scattered brain a few moments to process what he’s asking, but I eventually nod, pulling out of him and away, allowing him to roll himself over. I thrust back inside his heat, and he moans even louder when I bottom out. It feels so, so, so good to have all of myself sheathed inside him. Now that we’re in this position, I have full access to his small breasts, and waste no time in fondling them, my right arm keeping me steady while my left hand reaches across to his right breast and plays with the soft, squishy flesh.

He gasps and pushes himself back against me, throwing off my rhythm, but I don’t mind. Not when it feels this good. The words ‘I love you’ bubble to the back of my throat, but I swallow them down. Instead, I ask, “is it feeling good?”

“Yes. Fuck, yes, so good.” He groans. “Fuck me harder.”

I sit more upright and hold him down by the small of his back, pulling him back to meet my thrusts, his voice getting higher and tighter until finally-

“Fuck! Ah!” He cums again, clenching around me, a wash of natural lubricant dripping from his front, pooling on the bedspread.

Slowly, I untangle myself from him, leaving him empty. He gasps against the sheets.

“Feeling good?” I ask again, and he nods, a satisfied smile on his face.

“Haven’t felt that good in a long time.” He reaches out and strokes my face. “So, handsome, we done?”

A flutter goes through my stomach at him calling me ‘handsome’. “If you want to be, but I can go another round.”

He chuckles. “Are you sure you can go again so soon?” But when he reaches down between us and strokes over my cock, he feels that I’m still hard. “Shit.” He seems to grow even more aroused to match me. He rolls the condom off my cock and, before I can ask what he’s doing, he’s reached up and is ripping open another packet, pushing it down my shaft. Then, he rolls us over – no easy feat as I’m significantly bigger than him – and sinks down on it, riding me with his front opening.

I gasp as he clenches down on me, reaching out to steady his hips, but he bats my hands away. “Let me do it.” He says, rolling his hips again and again. Then, he changes tact, pistoning himself up and down, and he moans lowly, from the back of his throat.

A slight change of angle has him crying out, pushing my cock deeper inside of him, and I feel what must be the back wall of his passage. I can’t hold myself back anymore; I sit up and take him into my arms, wrapping them around him tightly, thrusting up into him. I feel his fingernails clawing at my back, his opening clenching tighter and tighter, until it’s all released and he cums again.

He falls bonelessly onto my shoulder and takes a few deep, steadying breaths before sitting back up properly and kissing me again. The aftershocks of his orgasm start to milk me of my own.

“Hey,” I say softly, “I’m gonna thrust a bit more, that okay?”

He nods, and I do as I’d told him, moving my hips only a little, at a slow, gentle pace, and then he clenches one last time before I crash over the edge. I hold him close, peppering his face and shoulders with kisses. I’m probably smothering him, but he has no words of protest. He seems pretty worn out.

I make a move to pull out, but he stops me. “Stay with me for a bit?” He asks, a soft smile on his face. “If you can. If you’re getting soft, it’s fine.”

No problems there; as soon as he asks for me to stay, the blood rushes back, ready for another round. I gasp at the over-sensitivity, but only hold him all the tighter for it.

He’s also holding onto me tightly, kissing my neck occasionally.

Finally, after what feels like a long, long time, he drags himself off me and asks for a glass of water, only to have no response. We both look around and find that the camera crew, the assistants, everybody, has left us.

“When did that happen?” I wonder aloud, and he shrugs.

“Probably when you were just inside me for a long time. Doesn’t really make for great viewing.” He gets himself a bottle of water out of the minifridge they have under the kitchen counter. “You want one?”

“No thanks, I always bring my own. You should, too; those things are ridiculously expensive.” He raises his brow at me, as if to ask how expensive it could really be. “On my first shoot, they ran out of water; I was put with a crazy lady. She had _way_ too much stamina. I took one from the minibar and it cost me almost ten dollars.”

“Ten-” He eyes the water suspiciously. “How can anything be _that_ expensive?”

“I know. Ridiculous, right? But, if you want to, we can go somewhere and get a meal for _much_ less.”

“Sure. I’ll just get dressed.”

I’m loathe to see his wonderful body covered up, but he looks just as cute in his outfit of tight-fitting black skinny jeans and equally tight-fitting red tank top. I pull my own clothes on. He follows me out and into the street, where we catch a taxi to the restaurant I have in mind; a small burger place off the main road.

When we get in, he orders a salad and some fries, while I get their steak burger with all the toppings. His portion is significantly smaller than mine, but I can still see him struggling to get through it.

“Not hungry?”

He flushes and shoves some lettuce in his mouth, probably to avoid answering, and I wince. I’ve had girlfriends act the same way.

“Hey, don’t force yourself. We can get a calorie sheet for everything.”

He blinks at me, flushes and looks away, glances back and forth between me and nearly everything else in the restaurant, then, finally, cautiously peers at me through his lashes. “You...uh...know, then?”

“Yeah. How long have you...had it?”

“A few years. When I was younger, I was...overweight. I...there was this guy I liked, so I decided I wanted to get fit for him. He wasn’t interested, but I liked being fit so much better. My chest was smaller, for one, and while the stretch marks were ugly, I could hide them behind cute clothes. For a while, being thin buried the sadness and...when it didn’t anymore...well, you know how it turned out.”

I reach across the table, and his hand slips into mine. He takes a shuddering breath.

“Thanks. Not a lot of people pick up on it, or are so understanding about it.” He grips my hand tighter. “Not easy to talk about, either.”

“No. But thank you for telling me.” My other hand reaches across the table and strokes over his cheek. He nuzzles into it. “You’re so cute.” The words slip out without my permission, and he gives me a knowing smile.

“Told you.” He grips my hand and gives it a kiss. “Thank you.”

After our meal, I invite him home, but he declines.

“I should really get back to my own apartment. Chores and whatnot, right? But I had fun. We should do it again.” He gives me his phone number, and we part ways with a quick, gentle kiss. I want to do so much more to him, but respect his boundaries and let him go without pinching his butt – which takes way more self-restraint than it should.

When I get home, I look at my phone, and have to force myself to put it away. I don’t want to come off as desperate. I am, but that’s not the point. I have to make it seem like I don’t find him the most attractive person I’ve ever met.

A few hours later, my phone vibrates with a text, and I practically pounce on it, but it’s only from my manager, asking how the shoot went. I tell him honestly that it was probably the best one I’ve ever done. He informs me that the videos will be up on the company’s website within the next few days, and advises that I advertise the fact on my social media accounts – the public ones, of course.

I blink at it as an idea forms in my head.

‘Hey,’ I text, ‘we should take some promo photos for our shoot. I’ll link your social media accounts in my post.’

He’d put his name in my phone as ‘Prompto’, which I had no idea if it was his stage name or not. Either way, it was cute. I had already taken the liberty to add a heart emoji after his name in my contacts.

My phone pings with a new message. ‘I don’t...have any social media.’ I can just see his face as he says that. ‘I didn’t realise it would be so important.’

‘It certainly is. How about I show you how to get it all set up? Did you want to come over to my place, or we could rent a room in a nicer hotel than this morning?’

‘Is this just an excuse to see me again? ;)’

I feel my cheeks heat. It is, but I feel as though I shouldn’t tell him that. But...I’ve always found that being upfront is the best way to go when you’re trying to woo someone. So I spend a few minutes trying to think of something witty to say that’ll sweep him right off his feet...and all I can come up with is… ‘absolutely, handsome.’ Before I can change my mind, I hit send.

The reply is almost immediate. ‘I’m cool with your place if you’re cool with around seven.’

‘Sounds good.’ I send him my address, and then start to go through the ‘pre-date sweats’.

I tidy everything, even though it’s all already clean – I hire people to come in twice a week and do it for me, because I really can’t be bothered doing it myself. I check the fridge to make sure I have some good food, and find it lacking, so I go out, wander the shopping centre for a while before picking up some salad in a bag. I change clothes at least five times, then decide to open the door in the same jeans and t-shirt as before, just in case he thinks it’s weird that I changed. Then, I change my mind, have a shower, hesitate before cleaning around the rim of my ass with soap, which sort of burns, and I realise I really don’t have any idea how anal sex works at all, then change clothes when I come out, dripping wet, causing the clothes to become wet, and it’s at that point that the doorbell rings, and I have no choice but to answer the door looking like a wet, very stressed cat.

“Hey, I – oh. Should I...come back?”

“No.” I flush. “I...uh...was having a bit of a crisis in the shower.”

“I can see that.” I can see that he’s trying very hard not to laugh for my sake.

Laughter bubbles up in my own throat. Finally, I loose the battle, and I fall back against the wall, breathless. “Sorry. I was...I was kinda freaking out about...everything.” I explain. “I wanted to...well, I’m sure you can already tell that I like you a lot...”

“I can, and it is very cute.” He reaches up and presses a kiss to my lips, and I close my eyes, getting into it as he pulls away. I groan in frustration, and he tuts. “We have work to do, remember?” He winks over his shoulder as he walks past me into my house, his ass looking amazing in the same tight jeans as earlier, his top now a loose-fitting baby blue t-shirt.

My breath deepens as I imagine sliding my hands under it, touching his soft stomach, cupping his tiny breasts, sliding into the small of his back…

My cock gives a twitch as it hardens, and I try to will it away which, of course, only makes it more interested. I follow him awkwardly into the dining room, where he’s set up his laptop.

“My phone’s kinda shitty for social media apps, so I just use – oh, well, hello there...” He’s looking directly at my crotch. “Have something else on your mind?”

“You know I do.” I say roughly, sitting next to him, “but we’ve got other things to do. I can wait.”

He giggles. “So considerate.” He kisses my cheek. “Mind giving me the wi-fi password? I’ll need it to get this all set up.”

I tell him, and he raises his eyebrows. “That’s quite the password.”

“Yeah, my friend is in the IT business, and he’s always telling me off for having too easy passwords. He set the wi-fi up for me.”

“Nice.” He types into his social media accounts, and I can see what he means instantly. They’re practically ghost towns; the last post he made was two years ago, when he went on testosterone. His public messaging isn’t too bad; created a few months ago, one post a week about the process of becoming a porn star. But the most active account by far is his photo sharing account. There are pictures of everything from landscapes to shops to people to flowers, and they’re all stunning. None of them are of himself, but we’ll soon fix that.

“These are...amazing. Do you have a proper camera?”

“Uh...yeah.” He pulls it out. “I thought we might use this to take some, but on further thought, you were probably meaning like...phone selfies, right?”

“We can do some of both. That’s a pretty good camera.”

“Yeah, I, uh...since I don’t eat so much, I bought it using the money I should have been using to buy groceries.” He grows uncomfortable, and I put my hand on his shoulder. “It’s alright. If you want, we can also look for a therapist while you’re here. Or someone else. It’s just...always easier when you have someone you can trust to talk about these things with.”

“Yeah...well, I’ll need to wait for my first paycheck, but, um...thanks.”

Things get quiet for a little while, and he clicks around aimlessly on the screen, looking at his old photographs, then his messaging feed, where a few people have expressed interest.

“Hey, show me your profile pic, but bigger?” I say as he clicks into the messaging feed again. He pauses, hovers his mouse over it, then clicks in.

“It’s...an old photo.” He says, but it can’t be; he’s fully transitioned in the picture, wearing shorts and a light yellow t-shirt with a cute bird printed on the left breast, right over the pocket, sitting halfway up in a tree. There’s an arm around his shoulders, but he’s cropped that person out. “The, uh, other person is a friend. We kind of...had a falling out when I...uh...you know...”

“Transitioned?” I ask, despite that clearly not being the right answer.

“No, he...he got married, and didn’t want someone who was getting into the porn business around her. I mean, you should see her. She’s...so pretty.” He’s unconsciously clicked through to his former friend’s profile, where he’s standing next to his...very, exceptionally beautiful wife. Her blonde hair is lighter than Prompto’s, her eyes a more pure blue, her skin slightly whiter, and she has no visible freckles, but otherwise, they could be brother and sister. The man she’s standing next to, Prompto’s friend, is black-haired, sleepy looking, but rather handsome. His pale skin and blue eyes match his wife’s, and they’re roughly the same height. He’s looking at his wife as though she’s the light of the world.

I turn to him and watch him look at the photo. “Hey,” I say, closing the laptop. “Look at me?” He turns his face to me and I look into his blue, blue eyes, ringed with violet. I caress his cheek. “You’ll find someone else, someone who cares about more than the job you work. If he had been a true friend, he wouldn’t have judged you for it.”

“He didn’t. He’s just worried about his-”

“Then he judged the people around you, and didn’t trust that you would be able to make the right choices. It’s on him, and it’s his loss.”

He seems shocked by my response, but I don’t look away, don’t change the topic. I need him to know that I’m serious about this. Finally, he nods slowly. “Yeah, I...I guess it was...pretty shitty of him to do that. But he’s back in London now.”

“London?”

“Yeah, England. Where we grew up.” He sighs and opens his laptop again, clicking through until he gets to the ones of him and his friend in England. As he goes through, the changes become apparent; his features became softer, his fat redistributed, then he gets softer around the edges, then plump, then truly fat, and then, as he changes from around thirteen to eleven, he gets skinnier again. “My parents left when I was ten.” He says. “I lost control of my diet completely. I thought it was something wrong with me, so I just comfort ate all the time, until I got huge.” He goes back to the middle pictures, where he ballooned out, and fingers the screen. “I was so unhappy.”

I place my hand on his back and rub gentle circles. He relaxes onto the table, the energy seeming to drain out of him.

“Can we do the rest of this later?” He asks. “I...I’m tired.”

“Sure.” I close his laptop completely and put it away. “But I’m gonna make something to eat. I got some salad stuff from the store if you want to eat some of that.”

He comes up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist. “Thank you.”

I feel a shiver of delight, turning around and hugging him back. _I love you_. “Do you wanna watch something?”

“No. I just...” He trails off when he sees something behind me. I turn to look, and see him fixated on a box of sweets I ship in regularly from England. I’d forgotten all about them.

“You can have some, if you want.” I say, and he looks sorely tempted for a few moments.

“I...shouldn’t. My diet...”

“Prom, you’re skinny enough as it is. How much sugar do you have usually? You can treat yourself every now and then.”

He flicks his eyes up to mine, and I can see the fear in them – the fear that if he starts, he won’t be able to stop. I walk over to the box and peer inside. There are still four left, but I don’t worry about it. “Looks like there are only two left.” I take first one, then the other out, and throw the box away. “One for me, one for you.” I see him relax. “Let’s have some dinner first, and then we can have them?”

“Okay.” He eats about a quarter of the bag of salad, and I tuck the rest back into the fridge – hopefully it’ll get eaten when he comes back for dinner another time. Then, I hand him the sweet, and he carefully opens it up, sniffs it, reads the nutrition information on the back, winces, licks it, and then, finally, puts it into his mouth.

It’s a jagged piece of rock candy that has a subtle lemon flavour, complete with a jelly centre. No sweet here is like it. They’re really, really, really good, and seeing his face after he’s popped it into his mouth is worth...well, it’s priceless. I can’t help but stare at him in awe. He’s so beautiful.

After they’ve dissolved, and we’ve chewed through the gummy candy, his eyes flicker back open, and I lean in and give him a kiss. He clings to me, and he’s so light, I can pick him up and carry him to my bedroom.

“Are you sure...”

“Prom, we had sex earlier today. We can share a bed.” I say. “Hell, you can even share my toothbrush if you want.” I nuzzle into the underside of his jaw and plant kisses there. “But for now, I have something else I want to do.”

He lies back and allows me to kiss over his face and neck, taking all the time I can to lavish him with attention. When I come back up to kiss his lips, though, he’s fallen asleep. He must really have been tired. I shift him around until he’s under the covers, but he wakes at the jostling.

“Gladio?” He asks softly, and my heart thuds to a halt. I would give anything to hear him say that again.

“Yeah?”

“What’s...I thought you were gonna fuck me again?”

“Do you want me to?” I ask.

He frowns. “I...I should brush my teeth.”

I smile at him and lead him into the bathroom, which is an ensuite, complete with a spa bath and high-pressure shower. The design is dark and modern, and Prompto looks at it all as though he’s never been in a bathroom before in his life. “You like it?”

He jumps, as if he’s forgotten I’m there, but snuggles back into me when I wrap my arms around him. “Yeah.” He looks up at me. “Can I have a shower?”

“Sure. Do you want me with you? I think you might be small enough to fall down the drain if I’m not there to catch you.”

He snorts, then shoulders me away from him. “Haha. I’ll be fine on my own, thanks.” I get out of the bathroom and let him have his shower on his own. While he’s doing that, I get ready for bed, stripping off my shirt and jeans, getting into only boxers. I’m holding my loose sleeping shirt in my hands, contemplating whether I should put it on – usually, when someone’s staying over, I would put it on anyway, but I always get too hot, especially when they’re in my bed, and Prompto’s already seen me naked, had me inside him, so it shouldn’t matter, right?

The door to the bathroom opens and he gives a low whistle. “Looking good, big guy.” He gets undressed and slips under the covers. “I did use your toothbrush.”

I flush and put down the shirt. No use putting it on now he’s already seen me. I go to the bathroom and brush my own teeth and then come back out. He’s waiting for me with his legs open, two fingers dipped into himself.

“I got horny in my shower.” He explains, continuing to finger himself. “You still ready to go, big guy?”

“If you call me Gladio.”

“Fine. You ready to go, Gladio?” My name sounds amazing falling from his lips. He’s an angel, a god.

“Of course.” I kneel between his legs and take his fingers out of the way, replacing them with my own.

He moans as I start fingering him in earnest, getting to all the good, deep places. “Fuck, you’re good at that.” He comments, completely unnecessarily, but I glow with the praise, bending down to kiss him again, thumbing at his dick, and then he’s grasping me tightly, convulsing and vocalising his pleasure as he hits his orgasm.

“Do you want to keep going?” I ask him.

“No.” He says after a bit of thinking about it. “I just want cuddles.”

I oblige him, pulling my fingers out of him and licking them clean. “Do you need anything else? I’ll turn off the light.”

“No, I’m alright.”

I go and wash my hands, turn off the light, then climb back into bed, where Prompto curls into me, resting his head on my chest. I wrap my left arm around his shoulders and hold him closer.

It’s not long before he’s snoring softly, and as I listen to him, I start to drift off as well.

When I wake up, Prompto’s not with me. As I’d expected, I got hot through the night, but whenever I half woke up and saw Prompto’s face, I fell right back asleep without changing anything. I get out of bed and wander into the living room, finding Prompto sitting at the dining room table, the bag of salad open next to him, tapping away at his laptop.

He reaches into the bag and munches on some of the lettuce. “Hey,” he says, “morning.”

“Morning. What time did you get up?”

He shrugs. “Dunno. I always get up pretty early, though. I used to go for runs around five, six in the morning.”

“What time is it now?”

“Uh...” He peers closer at his screen, and I realise that he’s not wearing his contacts. “Seven? I think?” He sighs and reaches into his bag, pulling out some glasses and puts them on. “Yeah, seven thirty.”

“So you’re far-sighted?”

“Yeah.” He takes them off self-consciously, rubbing at his eyes.

“You should wear them more often. You look cute.”

He flushes and puts them back on. “Thanks.”

I press a kiss to his temple. “You’re welcome.” I rest my hand on his neck. “Did you want anything else? I can get you some juice, or water?”

“No, I’m okay.” He closes out of the document he was writing in and opens up his social media pages again. “Let’s just focus on optimising these for now.”

I sit next to him while I eat a bowl of cereal. “You’ll need a whole new page for your images. The ones you’ve got there are really good, so you should keep it going, and then have another page for your work account. Just make sure the password’s really good. I might not be overly concerned with security when it comes to myself, but it’s really important with work stuff.”

“Okay.” He clicks on the ‘create an account’ button, and continues the process while I eat breakfast. When he’s finished, we write up a profile and make it public.

“We’ll add some pictures later, but for now, let’s work on your messaging page.” We tweak the profile of that one, then add another couple of posts about the new shoot, promising photos later today, before finally moving on to his last page, the one where he posted about testosterone. “Do you _want_ to have this platform have anything to do with work? I mean, this is usually more personal.”

He shrugs. “Better to get myself out there on every platform, right?”

“Not necessarily. It’s up to you. I have an account separate for my work stuff on here, but it doesn’t really get a lot of traffic.”

He bites his lip, then shakes his head. “I’ll keep it like this, then.”

“Okay. Now on to the fun stuff; taking the pictures. Grab your camera; I’m going to get a few of you wearing those adorable glasses.”

His cheeks and ears go bright red, but he does as I ask and brings his camera into the bedroom with me. “Just sit on the bed.” I instruct. He flops down and gets comfortable, and I take a few sneaky shots of him while he’s doing it. Finally, he’s ready, and gives me the okay. “Alright. Just smile naturally.” I say, and he looks down, his lips curling up gently. I take the picture, and he covers his face.

“This feels silly.”

I put the camera down and coax his hands away from his face. “What feels silly about it?”

“I dunno. I guess I just...I still don’t like my picture being taken.” He relaxes into me. “Can’t we just get onto the couple pictures?”

“No, we should take a few more like this of just you, then I’d really like you to take some of me with that thing because I am positive they will look stunning, and then I’d like to see you take a few selfies in the bathroom mirror.”

He groans in displeasure.

“Come on, it’ll only take a few minutes.”

He glares at me for a moment, then sighs and nods. “Okay. What next?”

“Take your shirt off.” I whisper in his ear, and he shivers, lips parting. He seems to do it without thinking, and it’s only when I see the binder that I’m reminded of the fact that he’s trans. He looks up at me from under his brows, head tilted down, and I use my hand under his chin to bring him up and into a kiss.

His breath hitches, but he relaxes into me, wrapping his arms around my waist, leaning up into it. I pull back and, before he has the chance to get self-conscious again, snap a picture of him looking at me with what I can only hope is lust in his eyes.

“Go further up the bed and take your pants off. I know the guidelines don’t like nudity, but we’re not doing anything below the waist. Just trust me, okay?”

He reluctantly agrees, shuffling up the bed and getting mostly naked, apart from his binder. I climb over him and set the camera aside, tracing patterns over his lower abdomen, then, when he’s writhing beneath me with impatience, reaching down and thrusting my fingers into him. He gasps and grips the bed sheets beneath himself, and I snatch up the camera and take the final photograph I’ve planned for.

I take my fingers away, and he whines in frustration. “Gladio-”

“Come on, time for you to take some of me.”

He groans, but takes the camera and points it at me. I go into some of my poses, making him laugh. “I like it when people are more...candid. You know, like what you were doing with me.”

“Then come over here and do the things I was doing to you.” I say with a wink, and he flushes again. He must be feeling aroused still, because he comes over and straddles my hips, putting one arm around my shoulders and grinding down against me. I sigh at the friction, having been hard since this started. His lips graze mine, and I try to chase them, but he pushes me back, then takes a picture of me, freshly sprawled on the bed.

He’s better at this than I’d thought. He opens my pants and grips my crotch, taking pictures of my expressions. I’m pretty sure we won’t be able to use half of these – it will be glaringly obvious what we were doing. But it’s still fun.

I realise he’s not taken any pictures for a while, and I blink in confusion. He’s smiling down at me. I look him over. He’s got everything taken off, and is slowly fingering himself. I swallow. That’s so hot. One of his hands is pressing into my chest, keeping himself upright.

“This is payback for earlier.” He says, sounding smug, but that all goes out the window when I reach up and toy with one of his nipples. He gasps in surprise, then moans. “That’s...not fair.” He says, but his hips are rocking against his hand faster, and I can tell he’s close. His body tightens, and I slip my other hand to rub gentle circles over the top of his mound, just shy of his dick, and he shudders in release.

I grab the camera and take a picture of him like that, only for personal use of course...if he agrees to send it to me and not delete it immediately. He sighs and flops onto my chest, pressing a kiss to my pectoral. Setting the camera aside, I hold him closer, placing a hand in the middle of his back.

He groans when I grind my hot, hard cock against his leg. It’s close enough that it’s getting just the right amount of friction to stay interested. “I’m sore.” He whines, and I’m instantly alert.

“You didn’t hurt yourself, did you?”

“No, just sensitive. I don’t think I’ve cum that much in years. You’re beginning to be seriously bad for my health.”

I chuckle and hold him all the tighter. “Let’s have a nice cool bath, then.” I start to stand up with him in my arms, but he squawks in protest, and I put him down.

“Sorry, I just really hate not having my feet on the ground. I have a problem with heights because _I’m_ not tall.”

“Fair enough.”

He mock glares at me. “You’re too tall. You stole all the height from us shorties.”

I laugh. “Sorry about that. I’ll be sure to give you a few extra inches next time we see each other.” I say with a wink, and he goes bright red.

“Okay, that’s enough flirting.” He slinks into the bathroom, and I hear the water start to run. I follow him in and watch him sitting on the edge of the bath, one hand in the water. I want to go over and kiss his shoulders, but I also don’t want him to feel smothered. He turns and sees me standing there. “Hey,” he says softly.

“Hey.” His smile seems inviting, so I come over and give his upturned face a lingering kiss. His eyes close and he sighs into it. I can’t help myself; I lean down further and lick at the seam of his lips, which part immediately for me. His hands come up to circle around my neck, dripping water down my back, but I don’t care.

We’re both getting super into it when he yelps in surprise as he loses balance and splashes into the water, sending some sloshing over the side. He blinks a few times, then begins to laugh.

“Are you okay?” I ask, holding back laughter of my own.

“Yeah.” He manages. “Totally.” His smile gains a tinge of something dangerous, and before I know it, I’m also in the water. “So good of you to join me.” We laugh together for another good minute before it trails off. He smiles at me and wades over, pecking my lips before settling his back against my chest.

“Feeling any better?”

“Yeah, lots.” He lifts his hands from the water and watches them drip. “Hey Gladio?”

“Yeah?”

“If you could go back and pick a different career, would you?”

“No. I like this job. Besides, it suits my talents very well, doesn’t it?”

“I’m being serious.”

“So am I.” I sigh and relax back against the side of the tub. “When I started, it was basically the only thing I’d had experience in. A lot of my teachers looked at me like I was the bad guy. Like I was always doing drugs and in gangs and whatnot. So I’d skip class to hang out with girls instead, who looked at me like I was... _sexy,_ yes, but also like I had more value than that. They liked how gentle I was, how considerate I was. They included me in things, and I liked that.

“I tried to get a job in something else. Waiter, bar tender, builder, PT, but nothing stuck. I would get too much attention from...well, not just the women. So one day, I was approached by this guy – my manager now – and he asked me to be a porn star. How could I refuse an offer like that? What else was I going to do? I was already thinking of becoming a stripper or something.” I sigh again, closing my eyes.

“Of course, my dad didn’t like it at all. My sister thinks it’s hilarious, and my mother almost died when she learned about it, but now she’s rather supportive of me. But my dad still stings. I think he just wanted me to be a lawyer or business man or something, make a middle-of-the-road income, have a wife, some kids maybe, keep quiet.”

“That kinda sucks.” He falls silent for a while, and when his breathing evens out, I worry that he’s gone to sleep, but he shifts against me. “What would your family think of...me? Us?”

“Mum’d be fine with it. Iris has a girlfriend, and both mum and dad love her, but it was a struggle for dad. It’ll be a struggle for him to accept this, too, and I just _know_ what he’s going to say about you being trans, but it doesn’t matter to me, Prom.” I lean forward and kiss the back of his neck. “If you want there to be a more permanent ‘us’, I wouldn’t let what my parents think come between us.”

“Yeah...”

I have questions of my own I want to ask, but they can wait. He’ll give me the answers when he feels ready.

We stay in the bath another hour or so, until our fingers start pruning. I get out first and then help Prompto out, wrapping him in one of my big, fluffy towels. He gets kind of lost, but he laughs his way out. When he’s finally dry, he slips back into his old clothes, and then we pick up where we left off.

He gets out his phone and, embarrassed, takes a picture in the mirror. I sigh and put my hands on his hips. “Be a little more confident.” I say, kissing the back of his neck. “You’re sexy. You have no reason to be self-conscious about it.”

He flushes again. “Well, I can’t not feel self-conscious about it while you’re standing right there.”

“Alright, I’ll leave the room and give you some time to take a few good pictures.” I do as I say, sitting on the edge of my bed, scrolling through my social media feeds while I wait. Five or so minutes later, I get a text notification. I open it up to find a picture of Prompto in my bathroom with his hand up his shirt. Another message asks, ‘like this?’ with a winking emoji.

I’m off the bed and into the bathroom so fast it startles him. I don’t waste time explaining myself, though. I lift him up off his feet and press our lips together. I’m still horny from being denied earlier, and all the possible pictures he could have been taking that flitted through my mind only minutes earlier, so when I saw the picture he’d actually taken, it had swept me up in a wave of lust.

He moans into my mouth, clutching my shoulders. “I’ll take that as a yes.” He says when I finally let him breathe, kissing the side of his neck.

“Are you kidding me? Don’t upload that. It’s too sexy. Someone’ll realise what they’re missing and take you away from me.”

He snorts. “Well, then, you’re not allowed to upload any picture of yourself, because they’ll all have that effect.”

I chuckle and press our foreheads together. “Man, I like you so much.” It hits me that this is the fastest moving relationship I’ve ever had. “How are you so addictive?” I kiss him again, and he wraps his legs around my waist.

“Let’s get these pictures over with,” he whispers, “so we can get to the good stuff.”

I carry him out into the bedroom and lay him down gently, arranging him so his head’s on the pillows. “Stay there for a sec, okay?”

“Alright.”

Leaving him to go back to the bathroom, I quickly search up how to clean ‘down there’, just in case things go there, order some things online, then delete my search history. I examine my reflection in the mirror and blink at my wet, messy hair, my slightly red cheeks, my goofy grin.

I go back to Prompto, who’s still on the bed. He’s got one hand down his jeans, stroking over his cock slowly. “Hey. Good to go?”

“Yeah.” My mouth feels suddenly too wet.

He gets up and sets his camera up, extending a tripod and setting it down there, putting it to timer settings. He explains what he’s doing as he goes, as though reminding himself of all the steps. It’s beyond cute. When he’s finally done, he comes back to the bed.

“It’ll take pictures every forty seconds, so we have some time in between each one.” He says while lying down on the mattress beside me. “So, tell me what kinds of pictures we should be taking.”

“PG-thirteen ones.” I reply, closing his pants for him and leaning over to give him a lingering kiss, until I hear the camera shutter go off.

“Oh, like this?” He sits up again and then climbs into my lap, making sure that we’re both visible in the camera’s view, looping his arms over my shoulders, kissing me a good few times, the camera going off twice in the duration.

My hands slip up the back of his shirt, and he shivers, half-closing his eyes and breathing more heavily. He rolls his hips against my stomach, clearly aroused and in need of friction. Forgetting my own instructions, I roll us over so that his head’s back on the pillows, opening his pants and dipping my hand in. He nods when I look at him questioningly, and I tease my fingertips over his wet opening, slipping them in to the first knuckle occasionally, until he’s bucking and whining.

“Gladio, please.” He finally says, and I plunge in right to the extent of their reach. He moans and tightens his grip on my shoulder, dragging me down into a searing kiss. I hear the camera click, and somewhere in my mind think that these are definitely not PG-thirteen pictures, but I’m too preoccupied with the tongue that’s sweeping inside my mouth, too concerned by the soft, sexy body that’s moaning and writhing in pleasure underneath me.

His pants come fully off soon after, and I get down between his legs, having been given permission to eat him out. I drive my tongue into his opening, causing us both to make noises of pleasure. Moving my mouth up, I suck lightly on his dick, flicking my tongue over the tip.

“Breathe deeper?” He suggests, and I do my best to adhere to his desires.

Both my hands are spreading his legs wide, leaving my own arousal unattended, but it hardly matters to me; not when Prompto’s so clearly feeling good. He’s got one hand on his chest, the other stroking through my hair. He’s gyrating his hips slightly, rocking up into me. His eyes are closed, and he’s moaning softly. Every time I suck a little more harshly on his cock, he opens his mouth wide and lets out a breathy whisper of pleasure.

Finally, he presses my face more firmly against him, and I thrust my tongue in and out of him while he comes down from his high. He pushes me away a few seconds later, oversensitive.

I give him a few moments to gather himself after his orgasm. When he’s caught his breath, he gets up and takes the camera off the tripod, looking through the photos. He stops and stares at one, then calls me over. It’s the photo that had been taken just after my fingers went all the way inside him. Our lips are connected, and we look...like a couple.

“I could crop this one to keep it PG-thirteen.” He says hoarsely, as if in awe of how good we look.

“Yeah, that...that sounds good.” I clear my throat, because I sound exactly the same way.

He looks at me, his eyes travelling down to my crotch. “Oh. Sorry, I’ve left you hanging all day, haven’t I?”

“It’s fine you don’t have to-” I start to say, but he’s already on his knees, opening my button and fly, and the friction feels so good, the image too hot, that I don’t dare stop him. If this is what he wants to do...I smooth the hair back from his forehead. “So sexy...”

He smiles up at me while he takes my cock from my underwear, immediately taking the tip into his mouth. After so long of being teased, finally getting some friction and warmth on my member feels way too good. He starts bobbing his head and moving his tongue, and...it feels so mind-meltingly good that I can’t remember anything of what he does, but it doesn’t take long for me to cum. Before I can offer him anything to spit it out into, he swallows.

“Hey, that’s not a good idea.” I say, and he shrugs.

“You’re clean, aren’t you?”

“Yeah, but you shouldn’t take that risk without knowing-”

“Gladio.” He says, putting his arms around my waist. “Don’t worry about it. I know what I’m doing.”

I can’t argue with that; his blowjob skills – what I remember of them – were amazingly good. He’s definitely given head before, a fact that brings the tinges of jealousy creeping back, but I ignore them. What he did before he met me aren't my problem. I sigh and put my arms around him, returning his embrace. “Alright.”

After we’ve finished cooling down from our activities – and engaging in them another couple of times – we post the pictures on our social medias and advertise the videos that’ll be coming on Thursday. We have dinner together before parting ways again.

I grip his ass tightly while we kiss at the door, and he laughs without pulling away. “You really are insatiable, aren’t you?” He murmurs, his lips mcurled into a smile against mine.

“Not my fault you’re so sexy. Besides, it really helps with my job.”

“Can’t argue with that.” He pecks me on the cheek. “I have to go. I’ll text you when I get home.”

I can’t help another squeeze of his ass before he leaves. He laughs and waves me goodbye. “I’ll send you those pictures.” He promises, right before he walks out of sight. I close the door and open my phone to the image he sent of himself in my bathroom. My cock twitches in interest for the sixth time today, and I can’t deny myself a masturbation session, even if it is right there against the door.

Stroking myself hard and fast, I finish just before Prompto texts me to let me know that he’s home safe and sound. I reply back wishing him a good night as I clean up what little semen I ejaculated before going to bed and falling straight into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it :)  
> Also, I hope you're all keeping safe and sane out there, and I hope that you all find the fanfiction your heart desires to keep the boredom at bay.


End file.
